


Empty Road

by LawrenceKinden



Series: Dark Lady Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Edgy, F/F, Night, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, mouth soaping, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Edgy] [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Road

Anthem Walker hugged her bare arms and shivered as a chill night breeze blew past her. The moon was waxing and nearly full, sitting for the moment on the horizon, large and yellow. Keeping her head down so that her black hair fell forward and kept her ears warm, the young woman tried to keep up her brisk pace. It was early fall, the leaves had not yet begun to turn, but the nights were cold. She shivered again and rubbed at her arms, wishing she had put on something warmer before storming out of the house.

"John is such a jerk," she muttered to herself as she sniffed and wiped away the remnants of tears—they only made her colder. It had been a long time since someone had made her cry like a little girl. She was surprised at just how much it had hurt. She really liked him and he had dumped her, just like that.

Like she was trash.

It hurt.

The sun had set and the sky was black. The road along which she walked was a small two-lane country road lined on both sides by trees. A private place in which to vent her angst.

Suddenly, a pair of headlights appeared on the road in front of her, blinding her and ruining the privacy. The vehicle slowed and stopped in front of Anthem, its headlights shining into her face.

Anthem raised a hand to shield her eyes as the car door opened. For a moment, she hoped it was John looking for her. looking to patch things up, but that wasn't John's car.

A woman stepped out of the car, her features were indistinct.

"H-hello?" Anthem's voice.

The woman didn't respond.

Anthem cleared her throat before trying again.

"A-are you lost?"

Again, no response.

"Who are you?" Anthem demanded. "What do you want?"

The woman began to stride quickly toward her. Anthem, stunned, didn't start backing up until it was too late. The woman grabbed her by her hair right at the top of her head and lifted. Anthem squealed as she rose to her tippy toes and grabbed the other woman's wrist.

The woman was tall, much taller than Anthem and she smelled musky. She was dressed in a tight, long sleeved shirt and a short skirt with high heels. All of this Anthem noticed as she was hauled by her hair to the car.

"Let me go!" Anthem shrieked. "You bitch! Let me go right now!"

The woman chuckled in a throaty voice. "Such language..."

Anthem was pushed down roughly over the hood of the vehicle. The motor was still on and though it was quiet, its subtle vibration moved through Anthem's body. It was warm against the cold of the night.

The woman's body pressed tight up against Anthem's to keep her from escapgin, despite her best efforts. Her wriggling only brought on another chuckle.

"This will be easier if you stop struggling," said the woman. "Though not as much fun."

Anthem's blood ran cold.

In that moment, the woman grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back. Then Anthem felt the cold metal of handcuffs bind her.

She shrieked.

"No! What do you want? Let me go!"

She squirmed and wriggled as hard as she could but the woman held her pinned easily.

"What do I want?" the woman purred. With one hand on Anthem's back she kept her prisoner captive, the other ran down Anthem's back to her ass. The woman rubbed gently.

"You pervert!" Anthem screamed. "You bitch! Leave me alone!"

The woman slapped Anthem's ass hard eliciting yet another screech.

"Naughty little girl," the woman chided. "You need a lesson in manners."

The woman hit Anthem hard.

"No! Please no!"

"Oh yes," replied the woman. "Yes, yes, yes..."

The woman spanked Anthem in rhythm, raising her hand high and bringing it down full force. Anthem found herself helpless to stop her—the woman was far too strong. Anthem sobbed and screamed and squirmed.

Suddenly, the spanking stopped and the woman spoke.

"Now, about that dirty tongue of yours."

A moment later, Anthem felt something hard and pungent shoved between her teeth. It was soap. Quickly, she spit it out.

"Bad girl!" the woman scolded, punctuating her words with several heavy slaps to Anthem's ass. "Now I'm going to have to take your pants down." The words were said with unconcealed glee.

"You w-won't get a-a-away with-th this," Anthem sobbed.

Surprisingly gentle hands wrapped around Anthem's waist at the woman's body held her pinned to the rumbling hood of the hood of the woman's car. The gentle stimulation caused Anthem's nipples to harden. She groaned in agony and embarrassment. The woman unclasped Anthem's jeans and pulled them to her ankles. The cold of the night was a shock against Anthem's skin and she gasped.

Again the soap was pushed at Anthem's mouth but this time she closed it firmly. It was a small victory, but a victory against this sudden and cruel tormentor none the less. The woman was not to be denied however. A hard smack to Anthem's bottom and then the woman pinched Anthem's nose closed. Needing to breath, Anthem had no recourse but to open her mouth at which point the soap was shoved in deep, touching the back of her throat.

"Hold it there, or else."

It was threat enough. Anthem held the soap in her mouth.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" The woman resumed the spanking much to her delight and Anthem's remorse.

Anthem's protests were restricted to muffled vowel sounds as her bottom was soundly beaten by the strange and terrible woman. Still she squirmed, but her protests became weaker and weaker. Even when her panties were gently lowered, Anthem could find little in her to protest. She was exhausted.

After an indeterminate forever, Anthem found herself pulled up by her hair and made to face the woman. For the first time, Anthem got a good look at her. She was tall, her hair pitch black and her eyes too. Her skin though was pale, accentuating her red lips, curled in an awful smile.

Anthem trembled.

The woman stroked Anthem's tear-soaked face gently and then removed the soap. Trying not to swallow, Anthem nearly thanked the woman but stopped herself.

"Nothing to say?" the woman asked as though she had read Anthem's mind.

Anthem shook her head.

"Well then, I suppose we're not finished here.

Anthem's eyes widened, but she could do nothing as the soap was shoved back into her mouth and she was slammed to the car hood. Dazed, she didn't even know that the woman had removed her belt and was even now swinging the leather strap through the air. When it struck, Anthem gasped at the pain, inhaling soap and spit, choking.

The woman showed no compassion; she swung again.

The pain filled her and consumed her. It was all and nothing. It split her from within and Anthem began to wonder whether or not she could still feel it. Each explosion of the belt on her her ass was terrible to be sure and her chest laboring to expel the spit soap slurry wracked her chest, but it became distant, as though the torture of another being entirely. Again, the belt struck. She wasn't certain whether she was screaming or only trying to scream. Her nose and tears ran freely. She tried not to swallow.

Finally she was pulled to her feet and the soap was again removed. The woman asked her a question and Anthem must have answered in a pleasing manner because the soap was not replaced. Instead the woman removed the handcuffs, gave Anthem's numbed bottom one last pat and drove away.

The walk back home was a haze of pain and confusion. At first, Anthem tried to pull her pants up, but sliding her tight jeans over her beaten bottom was too much, so she hobbled home with her clothes in hand, half naked, in the dark.


End file.
